


White Like Roses

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Basically, F/F, Fingering, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Smut, Valentine's Day, go to town, this is just valentine's smut bc im refusing to accept the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has a special surprise planned for Ruby this Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the fandom is in flames and everyone is crying, so here you go. Take this and cry a little less.

Today was Valentine’s Day, which meant two things. First, it meant Weiss would most definitely have a big surprise planned for me, and second, Yang was probably taking Blake to Atlas for a couple days, like she did last year. My scroll buzzed. It was Yang wishing me a happy Valentine’s Day and telling me that the room was free. She then proceeded to tell me that I was in for quite a surprise this year, before cutting contact completely.

I arrived at team RWBY’s dorm room. Opening the door slowly, my breath hitched in my throat. Laid out on the floor of the dorm room was a walkway of candles, with rose petals laid gently along the path. I flushed, quickly tossing Crescent Rose onto the bed and following down the path slowly. It led...into the bathroom. I thought this was odd, but it was Weiss we’re talking about.

I opened the bathroom door, to be met with one of the most beautiful sights I’ve seen in my short life. Weiss was in the large tub, naked. Her hair was let down and floating serenely in the water along with a few white roses. She smiled as soon as I entered the room, her eyes full of love and trained on me. She raised her hand from the water gracefully, motioning me over with her finger. 

I had my clothes off in record time. I walked slowly over to the tub, stepping in sheepishly. The water was warm as if she’d known when I was going to get here. I’d thank Yang later for that one. But for now, I’d focus on the matter at hand, which was my beautiful girlfriend was in the tub waiting for me on Valentine’s Day. 

Getting on my hands and knees I crawled over to Weiss, stopping only when she grabbed me and pulled me towards her. I felt her warm breath on my ear as my body rested against hers, felt it when she leaned in and whispered in my ear,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ruby Rose. I love you.” And with that, it began. She leaned back and I leaned in, sealing our lips gently. My arms went around her neck, and she lifted her legs from the water to lock my body in place. She deepened the kiss as her hands rose to my breasts, her thumbs ghosting over my nipples as she groped me softly. I moaned softly into her mouth, which she responded to with a small smirk. 

After a few minutes of breathless kissing, I moved to her earlobe, nibbling gently. I made my way down, stopping briefly to suck hard at the area just under her collar bone. Looking up, I was satisfied with the mark I made. I then returned to her chest, trailing kisses and gentle bites down until I reached her breasts.

With one of my hands, I grabbed the breast that my mouth was not currently on and started kneading gently, eliciting a moan from Weiss. With my mouth, I started in the other breast. I licked all around her nipple, moving then in to graze the tip of it between my teeth. She shivered when I put one of my legs between hers, rubbing my knee against her crotch. 

“F-fuck…” Weiss breathed, using one of her feet to pull the plug on the bath and start to drain the water. She’d been patient up to this point, but she was making her lower regions reachable and I wasn’t about to let that go unnoticed. I latched onto one of her breasts, sucking and tonging around her nipple, detaching when most of the water had drained out.

I trailed my hands down her sides as well as placing kisses all the way down her stomach. Reaching the top of her vagina, I teasingly rubbed my middle and index fingers against her clit. Satisfied with the soft moan that came from Weiss, I finally gave the girl what she wanted. Leaning down and pushing Weiss back, I started to lick.

“Fuck, Ruby..” She breathed, holding my head with one hand and using the other one to cup one of her breasts. I continued to lick her, my tongue gliding across the length of her slit, my hands holding her thighs. My heart raced as I pleasured my lover, making sure to pay special attention to her clit, determined to send her over the edge. Her moans were music to my ears and each one made me want her more and more. 

It wasn’t long before she was calling my name. I shifted, inserting two fingers inside of her. I laid her on her back, desperately locking my lips with hers, thrusting with my fingers. Her nails dug into my back as her own arched, pressing her body into mine. Sweat now clung to both of us, and I knew she was close. 

Adding a finger and increasing my speed, I reached down to thumb her clit. It wasn’t long before the orgasm came, orchestrated by a series of very loud moans and her screaming my name quite a few times. It was probably good Yang and Blake  _ weren’t _ here, lest we be given a talk about being quiet and respecting our neighbors again. 

Clean up didn’t take very long, unsurprisingly. It was sorta routine by this point. It wasn’t long before Weiss and I were sitting on the top bunk, cuddling together in our pajamas. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm under valentines-chance  
> I know this one was short, but I tried not to get tears all over my computer ok  
> i take one shot requests for free on my tumblr


End file.
